Nightgem Tries Out Dragon Cave (SPOOF)
Nightgem is one of my WC: UT cats. This features a favorite site of mine, Dragon Cave. In the story there is also Stormbane, my WC: UT cat. Warning: This is a spoof. Finding Out About The Site Nightgem: So I got my new mac and made an email. Time to play on some websites ;3 Stormbane: Hey, Dragonsoul told me about this cool site! It's called Dragon Cave. Nightgem: Dragon Cave!??! Cool! What's it about? :3 Stormbane: You gotta catch eggs and raise them by having other view them and click them. Once your dragons are adults you can breed them and stuff. Nightgem: Cool! I want to play right now! Stormbane: You gotta get an account first. Nightgem: A WHAT?!?!?!? Stormbane: An account, silly! Signing Up Nightgem: Now where's the site? Stormbane: *types in the link and takes her to the site* Nightgem: Now how do I sign up? Stormbane: Click Sign Up, you spoof. Nightgem: Jeez! Got it! Stormbane: Now enter a username. Nightgem: Oh! Night_Gem_48! *types it in* Stormbane: Good. Now enter your password Nightgem: I know a good one! *types in 'PaSsWoRd* Stormbane: Now type it again. Nightgem: *types 'PaSsWoRd' again* Stormbane: Good now type in the email. You chose Warriors@hotmail.com? Nightgem: Yeah! *types it in* Stormbane: Now agree- Nightgem: Yes, I am 32 moons, and freakin agree. Stormbane: Now tick 'I am not a robot' and press Join! Nightgem: Of course I'm not a robot! I'm a cat! *ticks it and presses Join!* Stormbane: Now confirm the validation email. Nightgem: *Goes to email address and confirms the thingy* Stormbane: You're signed up to Dragon Cave now. Nightgem: *epic face* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Starting Off Stormbane: Now log in. Nightgem: *logs in* Now what to do! Stormbane: Click Cave and choose a location. :3 Nightgem: *clicks Alpine* I chose Alpine. Now what are these three eggs? Stormbane: That first one is an Alamandine Pyralspite. The second is an Electric, and the third is a- WAIT ITS A CB SILVER!!! CLICK IT!!! Nightgem: *clicks it as fast as I can* Now what to do? Stormbane: *quickly registers Nightgem's account onto Egg Drop Soup* There you go. Your silver egg will get views, unique views, and clicks there. Nightgem: Thanks! What to do now? Stormbane: Go to other locations and get more eggs. Nightgem: *does it* What are these eggs? Stormbane: *registers Nightgem's account onto Egg Drop Soup again* One is a Undine Dragon, another is a Magelight Pygmy Wyvern, and the last one is a Gemshard Dragon C: Nightgem: Nice! -three hours later- Nightgem: My egg has a crack. Is it dead? What? Stormbane: Your egg has gotten enough views to start hatching. Nightgem: Thanks! Also, the other eggs have a warning of sickness. What to do? Stormbane: Go to Actions, and hide them! Then wait a few hours so they aren't sick anymore! Nightgem: Thanks! Hatching the Eggs -3 days later- Nightgem: MY EGGS HAVE HUGE HOLES!!! Stormbane: THEY'RE ABOUT TO HATCH!!! :DDDDDD Nightgem: *refreshes page* UMG UMG UMG LOOK MY EGGS HATCHED!!! Stormbane: THEYRE SO CUTE!!! Anyways I have a vamp or two so if you want one I will send an Email with the claim link for the eggs :P Nightgem: Can I have them? Stormbane: Sure but you can't claim more after that! Nightgem: *claims* YEY! Now how did u get them da views? Stormbane: *shows Nightgem how to post ur eggs and hatchies onto Egg Drop Soup* There u go! Nightgem: *posts them on* Yey! Stormbane: Good now just wait. Nightgem: WAITING.. what do I Do? Stormbane: *helps sign Nightgem up to the forums* There you go! Nightgem: *posts in the intro board* YEY! Stormbane: OK den. Nightgem: *posts in Forum Games and sees MY OWN FORUM ACCOUNT* Who's this? *clicks on da siggy* Nightgem: WOW THIS PERSON HAS WAY MORE DREGS THEN ME! NO FAIR! D: Stormbane: Nightgem its just a game dun panic. Nightgem: *calms down* OK. Growing them Up Nightgem: Look, Stormbane! The vamp eggs have hatched, but my hatchies seemed to have grown wings! WHats happening? Stormbane: Your hatchlings are about to grow up! Nightgem: :DDDDD -A few weeks later- Nightgem: STORMBANE MY HATCHLINGS ARE ALL GROWN UP!!! :DDDDD Stormbane: Congrats! You can name them, release them, use their BSA if they have one, and more! Nightgem: I dun find any vamps anywhere how to get more? STormbane: Go to Actions, use their BSA on an egg, and the egg can become a vamp egg Nightgem: *catches random eggs and bites them* YAY ALL SUCCESS Stormbane: Post them on Egg Drop Soup and you are good! Nightgem: *posts them on Egg Drop Soup* -Power outage- Nightgem: OH SHIT! Stormbane: UGH, XD. Now just I need the power outage to FUCKING STAHP! Breeding -power is back- Nightgem: FINALLY! *goes back on Dragon Cave* Stormbane: Time to try breeding your dragons. Nightgem: REALLY?! HOW?! Stormbane: *shows Nightgem how to breed* There you go! Nightgem: The bitten vamp eggs have hatched, thank StarClan! *breeds my dragons* Stormbane: Nice. -storms hard- NightgemL OH NO! Stormbane: MAN! NOW ITS TOO STORMY TO PLAY! Nightgem: *puts her laptop on a good spot where nobody else can find it* Good, now to GET BACK TO FUCKING HUNTING PATROL! -few hours later- NightgemL FINALLY THE STORM IS OVER AND ITS TIME TO KEEP PLAYING. Computer: Less than 1% battery left. Your computer has shut down. Stormbane: SHIT! ~The End~ More If you want to see more, go to Stormbane Tries Out PokefarmQ for higher levels of silliness! Category:Spoofs Category:Krystal's Spoofs